A known connector housing is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes an upper housing 10, a lower housing 20, and two partition members 30. As shown, the upper housing 10, the lower housing 20 and the two partition members 30 are individual pieces separated from one another. An inner receiving space of the connector housing is divided into three insertion ports, which are disposed side by side in the same layer, by two partition members 30.
Overall, such a design requires too many individual pieces, the number of which reaches up to N+1 for the connector housing with 1×N ports (N is an integer greater than 1), i.e., one upper housing 10, one lower housing 20 and two partition members 30, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
These known connector housings (also named as a connector cage or a shielding housing of a connector), which have the upper housing 10, the lower housing 20, and partition members 30 separated from one another, generally have poor structural strength that may lead to structural cracks. Furthermore, if the insertion port has a parallelogram configuration, and four side walls forming the parallelogram constitute separate four-part configuration, connector housing exhibits a parallelogram effect, i.e., the ports of the connector housing swing towards two sides of the connector housing. Also, it is hard to control the dimension of each member with respect to assembling the connector housing. In addition, a rubber shield ring may be scratched due to sharp protrusions apt to be formed on the ports of the connector housing.
Furthermore, complex steps are required to assemble the upper housing 10, the lower housing 20 and the partition members 30, which are separated from one another, which results in poor manufacturing efficiency and difficulty in achieving efficient automatic machining process.
Furthermore, during manufacturing the connector housing, complex steps are required to assemble the upper housing 10, the lower housing 20 and the plurality of individual partition members 30, which are separated from one another. As a result, manufacturing efficiency is low, and it is hard to achieve efficient automatic machining process.